Whisper, Speak, Command
by Sigery97
Summary: Ichigo lost his Shinigami powers after the war. But he gained a different power. The power of words. Now he is the leader of the Espada. Who really believed actions speak louder than words? Ichigo Haerm. GrimmIchi/ShiroIchi/UlquiIchi/etc...Mpreg? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo was sitting outside Urahara's shop, ear pressed to the door. The war had been over for almost 4 years, Ichigo still had no Shinigami or vizards powers though he could see spirits again at least. But Ichigo had a different power. But he wasn't going to explain that to his friends. There wasn't a need to yet. Anyway back to why Ichigo is eavesdropping on Urahara and some Shinigami. There is a new enemy, a powerful one. The Shinigami are calling this new enemy, Soulless. Basically their new enemy acts like a Hollow, devouring souls but they aren't eating to become stronger. They eat to give life to new Soulless. Soulless also can infect a Shinigami so if left uncured, the Shinigami will evolve into a Soulless as well. Infection spreads through touch. Yup the Shinigami are pretty much screwed.

The Shinigami were trying hard to keep Ichigo OUT of this battle, Ichigo already almost died in the Winter War. Ichigo was trying to get back in. He could help. He knew he could.

"About how many are there now?" Rukia asked, worried clear in her voice.

"I don't know anymore" Urahara sighed.

A certain gloom was over them. Ichigo frowned. Suddenly a roar cut through that gloomy tension like a knife through butter. Ichigo whipped around, to see a large Soulless. A clawed hand came down, grabbing Ichigo off the porch. A door flew open. "ICHIGO!" a voice yelled. Ichigo's head was fogging up from lack of air.

Ichigo then had a sense of falling. He was. Something had sliced the arm off of the beast that held him. Ichigo hit the ground, he groaned as he curled up in a ball. Through half lidded eyes, Ichigo watched the Soulless die and his friends rush towards him. Ichigo groaned again. He couldn't be infected but it was still painful being touched by one of those things. Even more so when he dropped like 10 feet onto the hard ground. Ichigo screwed his eyes shut.

"_Sleep King…sleep off the pain…the infection…all of it…sleep my beautiful, naïve King"_ a soft, watery voice rung in Ichigo's head. He let out a loud breathe before following the advice and falling asleep.

Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Yoruichi, Urahara, and Orihime sat in the shop, talking again. Ichigo was curled up, sleeping on a mat a few feet from the table. "Did anyone else see that blur kill the Soulless" Rukia asked.

Everyone nodded. "Any ideas what it was…cuz it made quick work of that Soulless, something that takes us forever" Rukia asked.

"Maybe it was a Shinigami?" Orihime suggested.

"It looked more like it was dressed in white or grey" Uryu shook his head.

The answer laid silently in the air. No one wanted to believe _they_ were back.

"Will Kurosaki-kun be okay?" Orihime changed the subject.

"I don't think so" Renji replied.

They looked over and Ichigo was gone, the blanket thrown aside, the oranget just missing.

"Shit" Renji growled.

Ichigo had been gone for a few days. Renji and Rukia were back on Soulless duty. It's hard to fight something if you can't touch or go near it, let alone kill it. Suddenly the Soulless in front of them froze, gagging. Blood exploded from it, splattering on the ground with a wet splashing noise. The body fell, revealing its killer. Blue hair. Tanned skin. A white jawbone mask. White half jacket and pants. All splattered in blood. Purple and wine colored eyes meet the other's blue eyes with teal markings on the corners of them. An Espada. The Sexta Espada. He flashed a feral grin. Then he turned and disappeared.

Rukia shivered. That Arrancar. He tried to kill Rukia a long time ago, now he saved her and Renji. What was happening? Why was an Espada still alive? Why was an Espada saving its enemy? "I don't get it" she murmured.

Ulquiorra walked down the hall of Las Noches. He didn't know why he had to be the one to report every time. Their leader always seemed to do something to him. He always blushed and was nervous around their leader. Yes Ulquiorra wanted to know what the heart was, but gaining one and affection for their leader wasn't his thought on it.

Ulquiorra opened the door and instantly froze. In front of him was a half naked oranget. Their leader. Ulquiorra must have made a noise because Ichigo turned around and squeaked upon seeing Ulquiorra. The oranget quickly covered himself with a blanket from his bed. "Y-yes?" Ichigo asked, blushing furiously.

Ulquiorra's green eyes dulled slightly and he looked dazed. Ichigo was quick to secure the blanket to cover his chest and raced over to pull the black haired male to the bed. Ichigo may be human, but he was still strong enough to drag Ulquiorra to the bed. He forced the other to sit and sighed. He didn't understand why Ulquiorra acted like a schoolgirl around him.

Ichigo made sure Ulquiorra was in a position that if he fell, it wouldn't be off the bed. Then he went into his bathroom. He sighed quietly. Shiro decided to change his wardrobe. Again. Ichigo changed into it anyway. He was now in a white miniskirt and a zipped up white vest. He was sure Shiro had some sort of fetish with showing as much of his skin as possible without Ichigo killing him for it. he let out another sigh and went back to his bedroom.

Ulquiorra had regained his composure. "Ulqui…what brings you to my room?" Ichigo asked.

Ulquiorra blushed a bit at the nickname. "Just to inform you the killing of the Soulless is being done smoothly, just as you requested" the green eyed male explained.

"That's good" Ichigo chirped.

"But the Shinigami seem a bit worried about our presence" Ulquiorra finished.

"…Huh…well I will talk to them" Ichigo suggested.

Ulquiorra nodded slightly. "Oi! King!" Shiro called, his albino head popping into the room.

"Yeah Shi?" Ichigo asked, turning to him. Ulquiorra frowned slightly.

"The Soul Society decided to capture and question Grimmy" Shiro stated, amused.

**A new story. okay so in this story Ichigo has no Shinigami/Vizard powers. But he can see sprirts. Shiro is Ichigo's Hollow and him being here will be explained later. Warning, this is a uke Ichigo Harem so I will randomly throw guys at him. but it's mainly UlquiIchi Vs GrimmIchi Vs ShiroIchi**

**Anyway Review about what you think...thanks ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

It's always a strange sight to see a hero in a skirt. Well it is if that hero is a guy. Ichigo had been so worried about Grimmjow possibly being killed by the Shinigami he left immediately and forgot to ask for a different outfit. So Ichigo was walking through the Soul society in a skirt, not exactly good for his image as a hero. Shiro followed in his pants and an open vest, blood splatters making it a white and red mess. No Shinigami dared question the fuming oranget, he was an idol. Plus who is stupid enough to talk to the anger prone 'human'?

Finally Renji stopped Ichigo. "Woah, woah...Ichigo?" the red haired vice captain asked.

Ichigo glared at Renji. If looks could kill, Renji would have drop dead and simply died, over and over and then Ichigo would have continued walking. He didn't have time to waste. "Please move Renji" Ichigo growled.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Renji demanded.

"I can't be infected…I don't know why, but I can't be infected by the Soulless." Ichigo replied before going around Renji.

Renji was surprised that Ichigo knew _even that much_ about Soulless, he and the others were pretty careful around the oranget not to spill anything. The albino made a snorting noise and followed Ichigo.

Ichigo walked straight into the captain's meeting, more like an interrogation of Grimmjow who was bored. Shiro followed. The captains were surprised to see Ichigo, but more surprised at his outfit. Ichigo's eyes were very coldly trained on the Shinigami. Grimmjow looked amused. "Nice to see you Ichi" he stated.

Ichigo turned his icy glaze on Grimmjow. "You are an idiot…keep quiet" he growled.

Grimmjow frowned and went silent. Ichigo then looked back at the Shinigami. "Please let Grimmjow out of the cage" he commanded.

"And why would we do that" Mayuri asked.

"Because I asked you nicely" Ichigo replied.

"If it helps, I could easily break this cage" Grimmjow snorted.

Ichigo glared at the bluenet and he fell silent again. "He is an arrancar" Byakuya started.

"Yes he is, and they can't be affected by the soulless…he is helping us" Ichigo growled.

The captains all blinked at Ichigo, surprised. "Now please let him out" Ichigo growled.

The head captain sighed and then nodded. Mayuri pursed his lips in disappointment, he had hoped to experiment on the bluenet but he went and unlocked the cage.

Grimmjow stepped out, stretching his limbs. "Thank you" he stated. The bluenet went and stood next to Ichigo, lustfully staring at Ichigo's ass that was framed nicely by the white skirt.

"Ichigo…would you mind explaining how you know about the soulless and such…and who is the albino behind you?" Byakuya asked.

Ichigo blinked and then looked behind him. "…How long have you been here Shiro?" he asked.

"Whole time King…and I'm…well used to be Ichigo's hollow but I am a Vizard now" Shiro answered both of the questions.

"And Ichigo knows about the soulless cuz he is now the espada's leader…he defeated Aizen so he is the new leader" Grimmjow supplied.

"For how long?" the head captain demanded.

"A few months…since the soulless became a problem" Ichigo replied.

"Before that we had to deal with his idiotic hollow" Grimmjow muttered.

"Kingy had to finish school, he was failing it with the basic Shinigami stuff…he didn't have time to be ruling an entire world" Shiro pouted.

"If you choose a leader by killing the previous why have none of you tried to killed Ichigo? He is a powerless human" Mayuri asked.

"He's an excellent leader…besides even if we wanted too, he has a…bodyguard" Grimmjow explained.

"I don't like people hurting my abiou" Shiro blinked as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo and pulled the oranget close with a loud purr.

Ichigo just sighed and let the albino do as he wished. "Plus he has this way with words…he is very persuasive" Grimmjow chuckled.

"Also…Ichigo what is with the…outfit?" Byakuya coughed.

Ichigo blinked and then he looked at his clothes, a dark red blush appearing over his cheeks. He pulled himself from Shiro's arms, glaring at the albino. "First you force me into this outfit and then you let me waltz around in it IN THE SOUL SOCIETY" Ichigo snapped. He lunged at Shiro while Shiro dodged with a human speed. Ichigo continued to chase him while Shiro continued to move with a human-like speed, obviously teasing his King.

Grimmjow watched, chuckling lightly. A black haired male with bright green eyes appeared next to Grimmjow. "Uh…Ichigo-sama" Ulquiorra started.

Ichigo stopped. "I told you, Ichigo is fine" he stated, a bit peeved.

"…Sorry…Ichigo" the black haired male nodded.

"…Wait…I thought you were watching Las Noches" Ichigo panicked.

"There is a slight problem…" Ulquiorra stated.

"Does it involve Nnoitra?" Ichigo asked.

Ulquiorra nodded. Ichigo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Coming" he sighed.

"We are not done talking" the head captain started.

"I will be back in a little bit to answer any more questions…right now I have something to do" Ichigo stated and then he left with his 3 companions, heading back to Las Noches.

**Any ideas what the 'problem' is?**

**and I love this Ulqui...he is so cute...he doesn't understand feelings and he is so nervous around Ichigo...**

**Shiro is so forward xD and Ichigo is ****oblivious to the Albino's actions**

**So what about Grimmy, what is he like to Ichigo? I actually don't know yet xD**

**And who else should I pair with Ichigo...besides the 3 boys I already got xD**

**Review plz**


	3. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks<strong>

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


	4. Chapter 3

Nnoitra had offered to stop his 'childish' behavior if he got something from Ichigo, something from Ichigo that the oranget didn't want to give. Shiro, furious at Nnoitra's shameless comment towards his King, was now beating the shit out of the tall male. Grimmjow watched, humored. Ulquiorra had gone to follow Starrk after the brown haired male had taken Ichigo.

After Shiro finished with Nnoitra, he panicked since Ichigo was gone. The albino and the bluenet tracked Ichigo's small amount of reiatsu into Las Noches. When they found him, he was curled up asleep with Starrk who was holding their leader to his chest like a stuffed animal. Ulquiorra was near the door, watching them quietly. "Leave him be." Ulquiorra demanded when the two males tried to step towards Ichigo.

"Why!" Shiro huffed.

"Ichigo has been through a lot these past few days. Let him sleep." Ulquiorra commanded.

"Why with Starrk though?" Shiro whined.

"Ichigo feels more comfortable sleeping with him I guess, Starrk tends to be a more relaxed person," the black haired male shrugged.

"That's not fair," Shiro huffed.

"Yeah!" Grimmjow agreed.

"Leave Ichigo alone and let him sleep," Ulquiorra growled protectively and the other two gave in.

The next morning, Ichigo arrived in the Soul Society again. This time he was dressed in simple white pants and a white zipped up jacket. Shiro and Ulquiorra were following him. Grimmjow got left at Las Noches with the others: Starrk, Nel, Harribel, Nnoitra, Szayel, and the other odds and ends of living Arrancars.

They went to the captains' hall to talk with the 13th captains. "Don't ask about this outfit… they don't keep anything but white stuff," Ichigo stated.

Shiro snickered. Ulquiorra smacked him in the chest. "Why do you have two Arrancars with you?" Byakuya asked.

"They followed me here…" Ichigo stated simply.

"Ichigo, explain what you know of the Soulless… you seem to have a plan of sorts." Yamamoto stated.

"The Arrancars are unaffected by the infection spread by the Soulless," Ichigo started.

"Well the Soulless are technically half Arrancar so it makes sense…" Shiro added.

"What?" many of the captains asked in surprise.

"Many of the Arrancars killed in the Winter War ended up in Hell. They blended with the Guardians of Hell and some of the sinners there. They created a new race which you call Soulless." Ichigo explained.

"How is this information helpful? We know where they came from but how does that help us defeat them now?" Toshiro snapped.

"We have done a bit of research… if we kill the first Soulless then the rest will return to normal… of course finding the first might be a little hard…" the oranget explained.

"It's like zombies!" Shiro chirped.

"… Kind of…" Ichigo glanced at the albino with a weird look.

"Wait, you said that the Soulless were created in Hell, how did they get out?" Shinji interrupted.

"… When the gate was fixed it wasn't fixed properly…There was a small hole that was slowly broke away until it was big enough for the Soulless to escape" Ichigo stated.

"Why was there a hole? When did it get fixed?" Byakuya asked.

"Remember when I broke into Hell to save my sister and all that like 4 years ago?" Ichigo asked.

"And you destroyed the gate," Shiro grinned.

"…You did that" Ichigo corrected.

"You are the one who got mad and made me go full Hollow and destroy everything," Shiro huffed.

"You going Hollow like that was not my fault!" Ichigo growled, turning to the Hollow.

"Wasn't mine either! I wasn't even a year old yet, I didn't know any better!" Shiro snapped.

"Are you seriously blaming me then!?" Ichigo growled.

"Yes." The albino didn't move in time to dodge the fist that hit him in the nose. Shiro quickly flashed away, holding his nose. Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's arm before he tried to go after the albino again. "Kingy! Now my nose hurts… your mean," Shiro sniffed.

"Idiot…" Ichigo growled as he turned back to the Shinigami.

"I believe you mentioned yesterday you couldn't be infected by them, yes?" Yamamoto asked, trying to get back on topic.

"The two main components of the beings are not affected. Arrancars and the Guardians of Hell… I still have some of the Guardians of Hell in my soul… Ichigo responded.

"I see…" Yamamoto nodded.

The conversation wasn't continued much more before a random, unseated Shinigami came running in, yelling. "We are under attack by the Soulless!"

**Yeah it's a bit short ^^; Sorry... mind went blank**

**Enjoy what I wrote for you guys and please review**

**I will try to update something tomorrow as well but I don't know if I can ^^;**

**Anyway what should I update next?**

**REVIEW ^^**


	5. Well

**(12/29/12)**

**This story is current under judgment for being rewritten because of oldness, shittyness, or lack of ideas**

**Please tell me what you think on this (yes or no on rewriting and ideas would be nice)... cuz I don't know ^^; I am probably gonna rewrite a lot of my stories**


End file.
